Off the Shelf
by XanAxe14
Summary: They are not toys, they are action figures and they come alive when their girl isn't there. Only this time the new Elite Dean Ambrose has gone too far and risks the other action figures on the shelf with him. (Just something that I thought of when my Elite Seth fell of the shelf and I blame Dean for it.) No Pairings


Their owner had turned off her playstation when her mother called her down for dinner. From their spot on top of the desk they couldn't see the action of her game, except for the group that were lucky enough to be housed on the side shelves of the corner desk, like Demon Bálor and Neville.

Seth Rollins waited until the door closed to look over at the man to his right. "Was that really necessary, man?"

"Yeah, Ambrose?" Roman Reigns asked as he got off his stand.

The dirty blond man smiled. The other action figures on top of the desk all looked at him. Dean shrugged, looking at the plastic belt in his hand. The Real Dean Ambrose apparently won a championship title, called the Intercontinental Championship, which was a white belt with a gold plate to it. Too bad his was plastic.

AJ Styles, perched up on a plastic table that could break into two pieces, kicked his legs. "Really guys, are we going to be talking about this?"

"He almost got us caught." Seth said. "If Tiffany hadn't had her headphones on then she would have heard him."

The oldest of the figures, Neville, walked over to the edge of his shelf. "Mate, it's okay. Tiff didn't hear him."

"Yeah," Finn, probably her most favorite, sat down on his ledge. "We have the most to lose in this deal."

It was true, Seth knew that they risked never coming alive when their owner saw them move. Their souls, as AJ seemed to think of them as, would be gone. None of the Elite crew had seen any other action figure go silent.

Seth sighed, put the pole thing that he had come with and fixed his plastic vest. Tiffany had a need to display the Elite figures, the basic characters were handled more often than he was. He shook his head as he looked down at Neville and Finn.

The first thing Neville said to any of the guys as they came alive for the first time, they were not toys.

"So, where did she get to this time?" Seth asked.

"Finn and Bálor got past the Anjanath, fainting twice. That's why she was cursing so much." Finn said.

Neville may have been the first of the group, but Finn was the one that she mained on the recent game she was playing through, making Finn as her main character.

Dean put his belt down and sat on his stand, leaning against his picture that was used as a backdrop. "Come on, it's funny to hear our girl say Damn and Fuck, and fucking, it's relieving and refreshing."

"And slightly funny." The biggest of the Elite's was Luke Gallows, a friend of the real Finn Bálor in real life. "I just hope she deals with her spider problem."

"You know she won't." Neville looked up at the ceiling. "She likes that they eat the flies."

"I'm just glad I'm not hanging out with a Halloween decoration like Finn is."

Tiffany had placed Finn on the back of what looked like a skeleton spider on his shelf, probably because of his Demon persona. It was a decoration so it didn't come alive when Tiffany was gone, though that would have been cool. It only seemed like her wrestling figures came to life when she was gone.

Down on her twin size bed, a bald man whistled. Cesaro was down there, having occupied her bed for the last couple of months. "Is she close to the Boss battle?" The Swiss Cesaro asked.

"From what I have seen in her playthrough videos she watches, she is. I think the next part." Finn said.

"Good. I thought she was going to lose it with the last two fails." Cesaro sat back on his hands.

"I hear you on that." Neville said.

Just as Dean was about to say something they heard the first signs of Tiffany's return, the pounding up the stairs. Using a speed that they did possess, the action figures got back into their last positions. Seth froze with his stick thing moments before Tiffany ran into the room.

The dirty blond hair young woman looked around. She seemed to think of something, biting her lower lip and then looked at the shelf just to the right of her flat screen television.

"Come on, Finny, Nevs, Raw is on tonight." She said as she plucked them up from the shelf.

She kissed Finn on top of the head while her thumb rubbed at Neville's stomach. Even if he was frozen, Seth tried not to make a face. At least his frozen face was a silent scream.

Tiffany's eyes looked up at the guys on top of the shelf. "I should take you guys down more often." She said before turning around. "But Mom wouldn't let me."

Tiffany pulled on her Bálor Club tee shirt as before exiting the room. She shut the door behind her with a mild thud and Seth sighed.

"It would be cool to watch one of those shows to see what our human counterparts are like." Roman said.

"I wonder what it would be like to actually be called a favorite." Seth said as he put his stick down.

"Don't know, don't care." Dean responded. "At least my shirt is made of cloth."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, champ."

"Is my human counterpart even champion?" Dean asked as he sat down on the ledge of the shelf.

"No." Cesaro said as he stood up. "I watched him get injured some time back." Cesaro sat on the edge of the bed. "Seth's the champion now."

Seth smiled at Dean. "I should have that then."

"Hell no. It's mine. It came with my package." Dean tucked the belt under his arm. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to something besides Seth.

There was a sticky note up there. There were names on the list.

"Elite List," Seth read. "Karl Anderson, AJ Styles, Sami Zayn, Sheamus."

"Hey, that's my human tag team partner!" Cesaro clapped his hands together. "Great, I need a buddy."

"She wants to get more Elite figures?" Seth looked over at Dean when he asked that. "Where is she going to keep them? We're running out of room up here."

"And two of AJ seems a little over doing it." Roman glanced over at the guy that was still perched on the table.

"What if there are more than one of us?" The man asked, his southern accent deeper now.

Neville wasn't there or he would have known. He was the only one that had multiples of himself, and those didn't move. One was now laying across the top of Tiffany's Playstation 4 Pro in a red cape staring blankly at the ceiling.

Seth shivered.

The group settled into a four hour wait time. Tiffany would be downstairs watching WWE and they would do something to pass the time. In Luke's case, watch that spider. Being action figures and coming to life in the absence of their human was something they had all long gotten used to. They always found something to do, whether it was Roman lifting one of the small pebbles she kept on the top shelf, or keeping the dust away to hide the fact that they walked around, it was something. Usually AJ slept on the table if it was a wrestling night.

Seth had found something to do, trying to solve the puzzle that was on the side of a fake cereal box called Cogs, with something called Loot Crate on it. No one knew what a Loot Crate was but it was a big box with a fake looking cartoon robot on it. There was a puzzle on the back that Tiffany didn't seem interested in and he did it just by staring at it.

Dean, well, he was looking at the lettering of the belt he had come with. It was the quietest that the room had ever been since Dean came along a couple of days ago.

"Hey, Seth, if you really want this thing," Dean stood up with the belt in hand. "I'll let you have it if you beat me in a match."

"Oh come on." Roman was half way down the HDMI cord when he heard that. "What if we get caught?"

"Yeah, I don't want my soul taken from me." AJ piped up.

"I'm with him." Luke said.

Seth watched Roman walk to the PS4 controller and step over the charging cord. Tiffany needed to deal with those gaming notes, papers were spread out all over the place. And the glasses she used for her beverages needed to be taken away. She had been doing a lot more gaming lately.

"What are you doing, Roman?" Seth asked.

"Looking for something. Didn't the chair fall down or something?"

Roman had been the only one to come with a small fake chair, along with the table that AJ was perpetually perched on. It had fallen when Tiffany was looking for something and she hadn't tried to find it.

"How are you going to get it up here without her seeing it?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." He ducked behind the television, looking in the dark space behind the screen. "I can't see it."

Dean looked down from next to Seth. He didn't say anything, except hold the belt in his hand.

"Seth," Dean turned and looked at him. "Still want that match?"

"I'd hurt you." The brown haired figure said. "Besides, it's almost eleven, that show should be winding down now."

It was true, Monday and Tuesday Tiffany would go downstairs and watch WWE shows, and then the WWE Network on her PS4. Unfortunately Seth had yet to actually see anything, Finn and Neville were only able to see much of it.

"Uh, Seth," Roman climbed back up the HDMI cord. "I don't think Neville is the only one that has multiples of himself."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He looked over at the Samoan figure with the Double R emblem on his plastic shirt.

Before Roman could say anything, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. They all got back into their places on their stands and took their poses.

"Finny! You did it." Tiffany held up Finn in one hand. "I knew you could do it."

She danced in place, Finn still overhead. Seth's silent scream faultered as she moved Cesaro to the side and sat down.

"Now, all you have to do is climb the ladder and get the suitcase."

She kissed Neville and put him sitting on the bookcase that was next to her bed. Tiffany sighed as she looked Finn. Seth watched as she rubbed his stomach with her thumb, a common thing she seemed to do a lot of.

"So, what do you think? Do you think you can get there?" She asked, smiling at the action figure. "I was so mad that Seth beat you in the IC title match. But you deserve this chance, Finny Babe."

She clutched him to her chest. Tiffany seemed to calm down, or at least tried to. She did sit up and looked at the Elite guys up on top of her desk.

"Do you think Seth really deserves the title?" She asked Finn, then looked at Neville. "I wish they hadn't screwed over Nevs, he was damn good. But...Finn deserves to be a champion of some sort."

She got up and walked over to the desk, her face looming in front of Dean.

She took the IC belt from Dean and then the fire stick thing from Seth. Tiffany placed Finn on the table next to AJ. She placed the title in Seth's hand and gave Dean the fire stick thing. Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, that makes sense now." She said.

She turned to leave, and that's when it happened. Dean moved, he stuck his hand out and pushed Seth's stand over the edge. He didn't even make a sound as he fell. He hit the desk just behind the television where he landed on his back and was looking up towards the ceiling. His stand had gotten caught up on television along with his background.

"Huh?" Tiffany turned around and looked. "What? Seth, where'd you go?"

She looked behind the television and found him, he could still see her as she reached down and picked him up.

"Are you okay Seth?" She tilted her head as she looked down behind the television again. "Oh that's the chair that Neville dropped." She picked up the belt and the chair Roman had seen earlier. "Oh look, it's the basic Seth."

She pulled another Seth Rollins out from behind her television. She held it as if Seth was looking into a mirror. Both brown haired, both wearing similar ring gear except Seth's was gold color, this guy was gray.

"This Seth can sleep with me." She tossed the basic on the bed next to Cesaro and then replaced Seth on his stand. "Dean, did you push Seth over? I swear, you were always the jealous one."

After making sure everything was in order by straightening out the stands once again, Tiffany left the room. She had left the door open, which meant she was going to get ready for bed because of some tests she had to take the next day.

"I hate you." Seth hissed.

Dean chuckled, in response.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Neville hissed from where he was perched on the bookshelf.

Seth was more than happy to beat Dean with the belt the next day if it meant getting back at him for pushing him off the shelf.

* * *

 **I have action figures, the Elite ones, and Seth fell off the shelf, so I blamed Dean. And this story is the result of it. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
